Cinnamon Teaches the Clans About...Christmas
Part One Socks:*wrapping presents on the 22nd of December* Blue: Hey Socks! Socks:*yells in Blue's face* DON'T LOOK AT IT! Blue: Alright, Socks! I just wanted to tell you that the housefolk won't be home on Christmas morning. Socks: Cinnamon, Hailey, is this true? Hailey: Yes. That means we could have our own Christmas celebration for the first time. Cinnamon: Or we could teach the Clans about Christmas... Hailey: *sweatdrops* I'll go shopping. Socks: At least it's not Black Friday... *flashback* Blue: *is in a random woman's shopping bag at Target* I think I've been bought! Cinnamon: *pepper sprayed while shopping at Wal-Mart* My eyes! Socks: *trampled by shoppers at Best-Buy* Ow! Ow! Ow! *flashback ended* *all 4 cats shiver in fear* Cinnamon: The Clan's next Gathering is on Christmas Eve. We can teach them about Christmas during that Gathering, and the morning of Christmas Day. Hailey: *returns with shopping bags* Hey Socks, can you help me get the other bags, and repair the car? Socks: Sure. *both kittypets leave* *Christmas Eve* *Cinnamon's housefolk leave* Cinnamon: Alright, guys. I called Scourge and told him that we needed a ride because some angry shoppers beat up our car. Do we have everything ready for our Christmas celebration? Blue, Socks, Hailey: Yes. Cinny: Good. Scourge: *Scourge's van beeps twice* Cinnamon, I'm here! Cinnamon: I'll be ready in a minute! *A minute later* Cinnamon: We packed everything, right? Others: Yeah. Cinnamon: Everyone, into Scourge's van! Part Two *At ThunderClan camp* Firestar: *at Highledge* As you all know, Cinnamon, Socks, Blue, and Hailey visited us all at the previous Gathering and introduced Thanksgiving. It was fun, until Leafpool found out that Jaypaw killed himself. Lionpaw: Just tell us who's going to today's Gathering! Firestar: Alright. The cats who will go to the Gathering are Brambleclaw, Lionpaw, Leafpool, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Hollypaw, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Brook, Graystripe, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Cinderpaw. Lionpaw: Did you hear that, Ashfur? We both get to go to the Gathering! Ashfur: *stares at Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw with a psychotic look* Lionpaw: Ashfur? Ashfur, are you okay? Ashy? *slaps him, but it doesn't affect Ashfur* Oh well. *at the island* Cinnamon: *hands Scourge a present* Here you go. Blue, Riverclan is coming. Can you chat with them again while we're finishing up on the decorations? Blue: Yay! *RiverClan arrives at the log* Blue: Hi Leopardstar! Leopardstar: *suprised* Uh...hi Blue. Are we celebrating Thanksgiving again? Blue: No, we're celebrating an even better holiday! Leopardstar: A what? Cinnamon: Go ahead and let them in, Blue! Blue: Yes Cinnamon! Leopardstar: What is a holiday? Mothwing, did StarClan tell you what a holiday is? Mothwing: I'm an althiest, remember? I don't believe in StarClan. Leopardstar: Then you shall be exiled! RiverClan, chase Mothwing out of Clan territory! Mothwing: *runs* I was just kidding! *is bitten by Voletooth* Ow! I'll leave now, I promise! Cinnamon: That's not what Christmas is about, but whatever. *ShadowClan arrives* Blackstar: Hello, you. Wait, how did you get so fat? Socks: *punches Blackstar in the face* Tawnypelt: I'll avenge you, Blackstar! Blackstar: I'm not dead! Tawnypelt: I love you! Blackstar: *sweatdrops* Socks: *angry* Come on in. Cinnamon: I think Blue should talk to the other Clans. Others: Yeah. I agree. Cinnamon: Blue, WindClan's coming! Blue: OK! *WindClan and ThunderClan arrive* Onestar: looks down and sees Blue* Oh no. Firestar: Hi Blue! How are you? Blue: Good! Firestar: So what holiday are you celebrating this time? Blue: We will celebrate the best holiday ever, Christmas! Cinnamon: We're ready! Blue: Follow me! *both Clans enter, Firestar sees Scourge* Firestar: *angry* Scourge! Scourge: Firestar! My brother! *hugs Firestar* Firestar: Brother! *hugs Scourge* Cinnamon: Alright, leaders, tonight you will sit with your deputies at the foot of the tree, and we will sit where you usually sit at. Everyone else will sit with their friends and family, even if they are from different Clans. This Gathering will begin shortly. Part Three Cinnamon: Welcome, everyone. Tonight and tomorrow morning, we will celebrate Christmas. Christmas is a holiday about spending time with our friends and family, and about exchanging gifts. Like for example, I gave Scourge a gift and he got... Scourge: *unwraps* Wristbands with dog and cat teeth on them! Thanks Cinnamon! Cinnamon: You're welcome. Now I'll open Scourge's gift to me. *unwraps present* A 3DS! Thanks Scourge! And that's what Christmas is about! Tornear: Sounds like a cool holiday to me. Socks: Alright everyone, come under the tree and we will give you your presents! Ashfur: *still staring at Squirrelflight* I will make her regret choosing him, and cause her misery. This is the perfect time to do so. *smiles psychotically* I will kill Brambleclaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Firestar. I will become Ashstar, and then I'll make sure that she regrets choosing Brambleclaw over me! Breezepaw: What is wrong with that tom? Crowfeather: I don't know son. Ashfur: *runs towards tree* Ivypaw: *unwraps* A remote control plane! Thanks Cinny! Cinnamon: You're welcome! Hey Ashfur, here's your--- Ashfur: Have you seen Squirrelfight? Cinnamon: Yeah. She's over there with Brambleclaw. Ashfur: *arrives where Squirrel and Bramble are at and talks insanely* Hello, Squirrelflight. I was just wondering why *yells* YOU DIDN"T CHOOSE ME! *in tears* I actually loved you, unlike Mr. Tigerstar's Son! If you had loved me, your life would be so much better! Squirrelflight: It's not that I don't like you--- Ashfur: I've heard that a million times *mocks Squirrelflight's voice* Oh Ashfur, I like you as a friend, but you're just not the right mate for me. *stops mocking, yells again* That won't work on me! I thought that we were in love, but you never loved me! You only love Brambleclaw! You'll regret your choice when I become leader, Squirrelflight! Regret--- Cinnamon: *hands a gift to Ashfur* Merry Christmas! Ashfur: *opens gift* A Squirrelflight action figure! Thanks, Cinny! Squirrelflight: And I also have something for you. *whispers next to Ashfur's ear* Ashfur: No way. In your face, Brambleclaw! Cinnamon: *sits on tree and looks at the other cats* Alright everyone, we will head back to your camps, where one of us will deliver more presents. Until then, merry Christmas to all, and to all, a merry Christmas. Hailey: Isn't that a little repetitive? Cinnamon: Yeah, but whatever.